


Checkmate

by URMOTHERSWOMAN



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Character Death, Dream sucks, Family, Platonic Relationships, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Toby Smith | Tubbo Has a Bad Time, Tommy and Tubbo miss their family, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/URMOTHERSWOMAN/pseuds/URMOTHERSWOMAN
Summary: "Say your goodbyes.""Goodbye, Tommy."What if Punz and Co. didn't show up to save the day?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 92





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written in a long time and I did this all myself at 2 am so this is definitely not gonna be perfect. Sorry for that..... but on a lighter note.... have fun :)

Tubbo knew it was the end. He knew that he and Tommy had finally met their end and there was nothing they could do about it now.  
Tommy was so desperately trying to find a way to get out of this. He knew it couldn’t be the end. There had to be a way out of this that they both could survive.  
“So are you really… are you accepting this?” Tommy asks Tubbo hoping it wasn’t true, “Are you ok...”  
Tubbo turns away from Dream to look at the broken expression his brother has on his face.  
“Yeah, it's… it's alright. It's alright! Hey.” Tubbo says trying desperately to take away at least a little of Tommy’s fear and pain. “It was fun. We said our goodbyes already. At the start.”   
Tommy stares back at Tubbo, broken and confused trying to understand why he would give up so easily when what they always wanted having been so close.  
“We were- we were optimistic you know that we were optimistic. The whole way there we were.” Tommy says quickly with a broken laugh that Tubbo returned.  
Tubbo saw how scared Tommy looked and wanted nothing more than to hold him tight and tell him it was all going to be ok, but he knew he was scared as well. The future they had dreamed of and how close they had come to finally getting the discs back and returning back to a normal peaceful life. It had all been within reach that morning and now it was all over. They had finally hit checkmate.  
“Like he described me as a pawn… This is checkmate.” Tubbo said with a small smile as he glanced quickly at the cold cracked mask sitting on Dream’s face and then back to his brother.  
“This is it. This is the end.” Tubbo uttered as tears filled his eyes, “ I suggest you resign.” He said with a smile as a tear began to stream down his cheek.   
Tommy looked down trying to hold himself together. It was all over and he had to finally accept it. After all, they went through and all they fought for this was it. Here he and his brother would die alone away from their father and their brothers. Here is where Dream finally wins.   
“Tubbo,” Tommy says looking back up with a sad smile on his face and tears running down his cheeks, “even though for our entire lives I've always regarded you as my sidekick. Really, Tubbo, I was your sidekick.”   
Tubbo looked back at Tommy with the same watery smile and could see how far they both had come. From young kids being dragged into a war for freedom by their older brother to another one by both their older brothers, then to betraying each other and almost killing themselves in the process, to losing everything they had ever known, to now. Here is where they finally end it all. Where it all finally comes to an end and they are together. Tubbo knows they are both scared but to him, it's not as scary as long as they are together. Tommy and Tubbo versus everyone.   
“Please don’t go.” Tommy tries again even though he knows it won’t save them. “Please don't go.”  
“Yeah. It’s fine.” Tubbo said while walking towards his fate.  
“No. No.”  
“It’s about time anyway. It’s about time.” Tubbo says turning back to Tommy as he feels Dream approaching him from behind.  
“Say your goodbyes.” Dream’s cold voice cuts in as he approaches Tubbo sword in hand.  
Tubbo looked into Tommy’s eyes and broke out into a wide smile as he remembers all of the good times that they had. As he remembers growing up with Wilbur and Techno. As he remembers snowmen and hot cocoa with Dadza. As he remembers L’manberg. As he remembers everything they had ever done side by side. Everything they had ever done as brothers.  
“Goodbye, Tommy,” Tubbo says smiling with tears freely streaming down his face.  
Tommy stares back unable to move. His brother, his everything standing before him with Dream standing against him. Everything they had ever hoped for and everything they had within reach… gone.   
Tommy then watches in horror as Dream raises the sword. Suddenly the sword is plunged through Tubbo’s chest. Tommy screamed in agony as he watched Tubbo flinch and clench his eyes shut. Dream then takes the sword out of Tubbo’s chest and lets him fall to the ground.   
Tommy runs to Tubbo’s side and pulls his head into his lap.   
“Tubbo? Tubbo?” Tommy said trying to hold back a sob.  
“Hey, Tommy? Remember the bench?” Tubbo said, smiling while a small bit of blood started to come out the side of his mouth.  
“Of course I do Tubbo,” Tommy said while trying to wipe away the blood.  
“I wish we could watch the sunset again. That's always my favorite.” Tubbo then looked up to the ceiling and back to Tommy, “Or when we would make drugs with Wilbur… I miss Wilbur.”   
“I know big man. I know. I miss him too.” Tommy said, trying to smile back at Tubbo.  
Tubbo then begins to cough a bit, spraying blood into the air. Tommy just rubs his back and tries to comfort him as best he can without completely falling apart.  
“I love you, Tommy.” Tubbo suddenly says between coughs and gasps for air.  
“I love you too Tubbo,” Tommy says, whipping away Tubbos tears as his own begin to fall faster.  
After a few more seconds of holding Tubbo in his arms, he feels Tubbo stutter a breath and then goes limp. Tommy brings him close to his chest and holds him as tight as possible as he sobs harder than he ever had before. His best friend, his brother, his everything was gone. He was gone and he could never get him back.  
“Tommy.” Dream’s cold voice suddenly cuts into the noise of Tommy’s sobs.   
“What,” Tommy says in a tone filled with anger and agony.  
“You’ve been so fun to play with you know? But I’m really tired of you getting in my way. I think I’m done playing now.”   
Tommy then looks up to him confused as to what he means just to see the flash of Dream’s ax coming towards him and… black.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so so so sorry...
> 
> Anywaysssss Kudo if you enjoyed it at all or if you felt pain...  
> Comment any suggestions or critiques you may have or if you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
